


the scarlet letter

by sapphfics



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Missing Scene, this is half rita realises she’s a Lesbian and half exploring scarlet harlot kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “You know, if you wanted an orgasm so good it cleared your mind, you could’ve just asked me.”Rita chokes on her gin and tonic but Scarlet Harlot just smirks at her.
Relationships: Rita Farr/Scarlet Harlot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	the scarlet letter

Rita isn’t surprised when Scarlet Harlot fronts at Danny’s party. She isn’t paying much attention to her, at the time because, unlike Karen, Scarlet won’t run off and get married to some chump in Arizona. It’s more of a shock when she remains in the front afterward. 

Rita hasn’t interacted with Scarlet that often, especially these days with Jane sequestering herself in a drug induced haze, not that Rita blames her. She lived through the 60s, after all. Rita just wants her to be safe. Rita wants them all to be safe. 

“So is Jane...okay in there?” Rita asks, as they pick up glitter off the floor. The glitter stains Scarlet’s dress, making it shimmer. Rita knows that Scarlet’s role is to be sexual - a sexual protector for a child that never should have needed one - but she still blushes. 

“It’s time for change,” Scarlet says nonchalantly, standing up to reapply some red lipstick. “We’re going to go up front one by and one and see if anyone else could handle outside living better than Jane.”

“So you’ve all staged a coup?”

Scarlet shrugs. “I don’t like that term. Jane isn’t taking proper care of the body and it’s affecting all of us. Where were you, Rita? Didn’t see you at the party.”

Rita raises an eyebrow. “You were looking for me?”

“Of course I was. I mean, Karen cares about you and so does Jane, and so do I.” 

“Oh? _Oh._ ”

“Doesn’t matter, I heard about what you were doing after the Sex Patrol crashed the party.”

“You did?” Rita suddenly becomes embarrassed. She’s never enjoyed sex with men, let alone talking about it. It had helped that Flex never looked at her; that was always the worst part aside from the pain, pretending to enjoy it. She picks up her drink from where she left it under a tablecloth, swirls her finger in the glass.

Scarlet steps towards her, her voice low, nearly backs her into a wall. “You know, if you wanted an orgasm so good it cleared your mind, you could’ve just asked me.”

Rita chokes on her gin and tonic but Scarlet Harlot just smirks at her. 

“What? Are you serious?”

“Very,” Scarlet repeats. “It would be nice to fuck someone I actually _want_ to fuck for once. As long as you want to, I mean.”

“I’ve never...done that. With a woman. What if I...”

“We can stop anytime,” Scarlet assures her. “And don’t worry, everyone has given me consent to use the body like this. It’s what I was made for.”

“My room is...down the hall. If you...uh...I’ve never had to seduce anyone before, apologises.” 

As soon as Rita shuts the bedroom door behind them, Scarlet kisses her hard, a hand on the back of her neck. Rita has never felt so seen in all her years.

Afterward, Rita’s mind is so clear that all she can think is; _I am a lesbian._

The second thing she thinks is; _I’m telling Larry first._

Scarlet’s hair is fanned out on the pillow, she’s still asleep. Rita doesn’t have to get up just yet. Niles and his bell can go fuck themselves, Rita has all she needs right here.

**Author's Note:**

> #ReleaseTheScarletHarlotCut
> 
> idk what this is either 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://ritafarrr.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/riitafarr) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
